


Filled Up

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Enemas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace!Jeeves and Bertie indulge in enemas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled Up

**Author's Note:**

> For BloodyValentine's Halloween Guro PromptFest! Prompt can be found at Bloody Valentine 2012 Prompts List: 'Jeeves/Bertie: enemas' on DreamWidth.

Title: Filled Up  
This is: An one-shot  
Diclaimer: Jeeves and Bertie are not mine.  
Rated: 18+ for explict enema-kink  
Slash: Ace!Jeeves/Bertie

\--  
Story start!  
\--

Jeeves has asked me quite politely to lie down on the bed, roll onto my side and pull my legs up towards my chest. Just like always, I listen to him and do as he says. And I shiver, because it's downright freezing. Because I'm naked as the day I was born. Because he asked politely. Just like always.

I tense for a second as he places one of his chilly, methodical hands on my hip; the fingers on his other sliding between the cheeks of my bottom, coated in some slick stuff. He gives my hip a single mechanical pat and talks in a voice that I'm sure is trying to sound comforting but merely comes off haughty, stating that I should relax so it all goes easier. I almost want to keep tense just to spite his tone… but… well, Bertie Wooster just has more class than that.

A thrill skirts down my spine as his fingers are replaced with the tip of the nozzle. I want to wiggle and arch into the tube as it is slowly inched into my body, but Jeeves' hand is iron-clad and vice-like, holding me down and into place; not at all the soft touch of just moments earlier.

Many small, undignified, happy sounds escape me as I feel the warm rush of fluid enter me, stretching and filling me. The water is heating me from the inside out. And I think I'm full now. But Jeeves says no. He adds more. And more. This is most definitely not like always. He's filling me up so much more than he ever has. I think I might pop.

I cry out.

Suddenly the tube and nozzle and water bags are gone, and I am being lifted bride-style, carried to the loo and sat on the toilet.

The relief is amazing.

After a while, I gain enough wits to look up at Jeeves, who is standing patiently in front of me. My first observation is that while he carried me I must have soiled his white shirt. However, when I see his face, when I see that he is smiling, I know that he doesn't mind and is proud that I took so much. I know he loves me.


End file.
